masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect: Redemption
Plot Hole If Liara and Miranda worked with each other so closely, why do they never acknowlege each other? Could be added to trivia underneath the tidbit about the Turian's blood since this must be an oversight. Unless I'm missing something.TheFedExPope 05:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) * The only times when Liara and Miranda are together onscreen are 1) in her office on Illium, where she hides behind a ruthless and detached facade and is afraid of being monitored; and 2) possibly during the pursuit of Tela and the Shadow Broker, if you pick Miranda as the second teammate. In the second situation, they are on a time-critical mission and have no time for casual chat. She doesn't acknowledge Garrus or Tali if you bring one of them along, either. - 05:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) DLC Well, the whole storyline of redemption is strongly hinted to lead to a DLC in the future. Why? There are some hidden files in the game which were cut, very similar to Kasumi. A long time ago, before ME2, when they announced the comic, they said the story will tie to a future DLC. Reading the story, then meeting Liara and talking to her in the game is further proof that her storyline is unfinished as of yet. This speculation must not go on the article, but it can be discussed freely here and when the announcement finally comes we can make the article. --Fatherbrain30 01:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Plus the rather large "To be continued in Mass Effect 2" at the end of the 4th issue... ;) I agree, there will almost certainly be a future mission pack based around Liara and Feron, probably a fairly expensive paid DLC coming out some time between now and ME3 Bronzey 04:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : :I think the "To be continued in Mass Effect 2" means that the ME2 story contines from the Redemption story, which it does, rather than a hint at the fact that there will be a Redemption "Issue 5" in DLC form. That said a the possibility of meeting Feron in future DLV seems quite likely to me. --Looq 23:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well looks like I was right folks. 23:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::About what? I see a registered user suggesting that there would be a Liara DLC, but that's it. Unless it was posted somewhere else. SpartHawg948 23:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's me Fatherbrain30, lost my password. Nothing, it's just that finally that fight along time ago was resolved with the announcement of the lair of the Shadobroker, the fabled Liara DLC and sequel to the storyline of this comic that we've been waiting for. 23:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, technically I think that particular fight was resolved well before the DLC was announced. Way back when the user who wanted to pick the fight bought himself a perma-ban. SpartHawg948 23:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::True, but if he was here now lol 23:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Removal of "Future Comics" section Unless the upcoming comic is directly relating to or continuing the events of Redemption, I vote it should be removed or merged into the Comics article, as it is out of place here. Any thoughts? Very good then. 23:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) When Does Redemprion Take Place Before or after Mass Effect Galaxy?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 19:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Considering that Redemption takes place a few weeks after the opening cinamatic of Mass Effect 2, give or take a few days or so, Galaxy most likely takes place just after the events of Redemption. Lancer1289 19:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) "Undo revision 176137 by Sikon (talk)I believe that is a misinterpertation" How so? - Sikon 03:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well since I had to dig through Redemption to find it. Frankly when I read it the first time, Feron seemed to be saying that it doesn't matter if he would have been talking about turians in place of the asari. What Feron was saying that it doesn't matter if anyone sits on the Council, Cerberus doesn't have use for any other species apart from humans. Everyone else is beneath them, no matter who they are, or if the sit on the Council. I'm certain that if the comic had been about Garrus, Wrex, or Tali, then replace asari with turian, krogan, or quarian respectivly, then it would say the same thing. Lancer1289 03:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::"Never mind that your people sit on the Citadel Council — they don't have any more use for the asari than they do for the drell!" This seems to me like a pretty strong implication that the asari do, in fact, have a Council seat when the story takes place. The alternative is the Council consisting entirely of the one species Cerberus does care about, and in this case, why would Feron mention the Council at all? - Sikon 05:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Because he is trying to make a point to Liara. Cerberus only cares about humanity, and no other species. It doesn't matter if it is a new species in the galaxy, or one that has a seat on the Citadel Council, to Cerberus, all that matters is humanity. They are the first and only species of concern to Cerberus. Read the panel below that with Feron telling Liara about target practice and tell me that he isn't still furthering that point. Lancer1289 05:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Unknown sniper? I just wanted to ask you guys; how do you know garrus is the unknown sniper in issue one. Seeing as he was on the citadel at the time of shepards recovery, I thought it would be legion killing the blue suns because he explains himself following shepard etc. I know its trivial but I was intrigued lol 20:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually that is a very good point. We don't know it was Garrus or Legion for that matter. I looked through the history and it was Farvei on January 30, 2010. Right in the thick of post ME2 information. So this more than likely got overlooked as we have no knowledge of Garrus being the sniper, or Legion. I will leave the user a message, but something tells me I won't get a response, but until we get confirmation, it will be removed from the article as it is unknown information and pure speculation. Lancer1289 20:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we don't know know for sure but I still imagine its legion in my head haha 21:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC)